Só Você
by Shunnye
Summary: (ShakaΜ) Shaka você me Ama?-Esse estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, foi tão estupido sofrendo por amor todos esses anos. Claro Mu Eu Te Amo acho que desde... sempre... eu sempre Te Amei!- Ambos já não sentiam a dor que a muito tempo estava em seus peitos, ela simplesmente sumiu, voltaram a se beijar teriam muito tempo pra conversar, mas só depois.


Após a Saga de Hades, Atena pediu para seu pai, Zeus, ressuscitar seus cavaleiros, eles teriam uma vida normal como qualquer mortal, e como o santuário estava sendo reconstruindo teriam que morar pelo menos, por um tempo na mansão Kido, o que foi motivo para varias confusões, mas depois de uma semana eles já não reclamavam tanto, hoje, como era sábado alguns dourados sairam, mas as exceções ficavam em casa com seus amados, como Milo,Camus,Dite e Mascara. Mu estava no seu quarto lendo um livro e Shaka subindo as escadas pra falar com o mesmo , pensou um pouco antes de bater,o que falaria ao ariano?  
-Mu você esta ai?- Mu se assustou por imediato, não tinha sentido o cosmo de Shaka, pois estava muito entretido no livro, caminhou ate a porta e a abriu.  
-Oi Sha, tudo bem?-a tempos Mu gostava de Shaka, não sentia algo mais forte, Amor, um Amor que talvez não conseguiria "Meu Zeus , Atena, por que fez eu me apaixonar por um ser tão inaucançável em?"-Mu sempre sentia se bem ao lado de Shaka, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma dor do lado esquerdo do peito, ele amava tanto aquele indiano que sua presença as vezes lhe vazia mal  
-Sim... eu queria conversar.-Shaka parecia um pouco aflito, mas ignorou, deveria ser sua imaginação  
-ta, entra!-Mu abre espaço para que Shaka entre, o que esse fez prontamente.  
-licença.-Shaka estava um pouquinho nervoso... não, muito, seu amor estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, Mu, seu doce e delicado carneirinho, seu único e eterno amor, seu melhor amigo a tempos, ele precisava desabafar se não ia explodir.  
-Então Shaka o que você quer conversar?- De tanto pensar Shaka esqueceu que Mu estava sentado na cama o fitando, sentou-se ao lodo do ariano e disse com uma voz um pouco vacilante  
-O que eu vou disser é... muito importante!  
-Pode falar Shaka!  
-Ta... Eu Amo uma pessoa a muito tempo...  
-Quem é?-Fala Mu com uma voz um pouco irritada mas que passou despercebido  
-Continuando... mas não sei se essa pessoa gosta de mim e tem uma outra pessoa que descobriu e fica me infernizando a vida e eu não sei se me declaro, o que você acha?  
-Acho que você deve se declarar.-Mu ficou chateado mas deveria aceitar né, mais que tudo queria a felicidade do amigo.

-Mas como, eu não sou bom com as palavras!  
-fale o que você sente...  
-Mas tem um problema.  
-Qual?  
-Não sei se ele gosta de mim.  
-Ahh, isso é um problema! mas quem é, eu posso saber se ele gosta e depois contar pra você!- O que ele não fazia por aquele loiro, ate saber se a pessoa que ele gostava sentia o mesmo, era difícil pra ele não ia negar, mas por seu Shaka faria tudo.  
"De um jeito ou de outro eu vou ter que contar"-Vou descreve-lo, pode ser. -Mu afirma com a cabeça e Shaka continua-Ele tem olhos verdes... pele alva-Shaka respira fundo, como Mu reagiria?-O perfume é adocicado e com cheiro de lavanda... é a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci e a mais bela, tem cabelos longos e rosados...sabe quem é Mu?-Mu estava confuso, então Shaka gostava de si, ele não conseguia acreditar!  
Shaka estava muito corado, seu rosto parecia queimar, não era vergonha que sentia e sim, medo de não ser correspondido, deixou tudo isso de lado e levou uma das mãos até o rosto de seu amado, a respiração de ambos estava começando aumentar, parecia que seus corações patiam mil vezes por , aproximou seu rosto do rosado roçando levemente os lábios nos de Mu apenas sentindo. Então finalmente o beijou . Os lábios quentes de Shaka comandavam o ritmo lento e carinhoso. Sentiram cada pedacinho da boca do outro então antes que perdessem completamente o fôlego, eles abandonaram os lábios um do outro.  
-Shaka você me Ama?-Esse estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, foi tão tonto sofrendo por amor todos esses anos.  
-Claro Mu Eu Te Amo acho que desde... sempre... eu sempre Te Amei!- Ambos já não sentiam a dor que a muito tempo estava em seus peitos, ela simplesmente sumiu, voltaram a si beijar teriam muito tempo pra conversar , mas só depois.  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
No lado de fora dois cavaleiros estavam curiosos pra saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro e ha alguns minutos ouviram "Eu Sempre Te Amei", estavam com o sorriso de orelha a orelha, Dite já tinha descoberto a algum tempo o que Shaka sentia por Mu e Milo o que Mu sentia por Shaka, pois uma noite Mu estava um pouco alterado e aproveito pra saber. Agora eles estavam descendo as escadas para contar a seus amados o que ouviram, não deu nem tempo e os quatros estavam na porta do quarto.  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
Mu e Shaka ouviram passos em direção a porta, e cosmos fracos atras da mesma , um olhou pro outro e sorriram, seria divertido pegar os amigos, levantaram silenciosamente e num movimento rápido abriram a porta.  
-Sabia que tinha ouvido passos-Os quatros estavam estavam corados, deram bandeira demais -Desculpa a gente tava passando por aqui...-Dite olhou para os amigos pedindo para eles continuarem-... e paramos para admirar essa linda parede-Os três do lado de fora fuzilaram Milo e Mu e Shaka tentavam abafar as risadas-Parabéns Milo estragou tudo!- Mascara deu um pedala no dito cujo.  
-Foi mal pessoal faltou criatividade...-Esfregava a cabeça freneticamente pra ver se animizava a dor.  
-Se vocês não vão falar eu e o Mu vamos descer!-Shaka pega a mão de Mu e começa a descer as escadas e os quatro logo descem atras.  
-Então... como estão as coisas?-Uma pergunta inocente, mas que as vezes faz muito sentido.  
-O que tanto escutaram?-Shaka foi direto ao assusto, não iria fingir que não tinha entendido, como Mu tambem não.  
-Praticamente nada mas ouvimos "Eu Sempre Te Amei"! Você iriam esconder isso da gente?-Dite falou com uma voz tristonha muito bem fingida que somente Mascara percebeu.  
-Claro que não! Vocês seriam os primeiros a saber-Agora eles estavam na cozinha, Camus e Mascara foram preparar sanduíches já que eram oito da noite e não estavam sem comer a alguns tempo.  
-E quando iam contar?-Milo pouco curioso que era, perguntou  
-Quando não interessa!-Shaka falou de imediato, mal começaram o namoro e já tinha gente se entrometendo.  
-Calma Sha!-Mu tinha um pouco mais de paciência do que Shaka, então conseguia aguentar esses dois.  
-Bom, acho melhor comemos e falar disso amanha ,non?-Camus entregou os sanduíches para todos e sentou a lado de Milo enlaçando sua cintura.  
-Pode ser,mas amanha quero saber de TUDO sem esconder nada ta mocinhos!-Shaka e Mu coraram violentamente,contariam todo o que aconteceu para Dite, falariam para todos do namoro, quem sabe, mas agora eles estavam subindo as escadas para o quarto, para aproveitar a companhia um do outro e algo mais...


End file.
